


The Flirty Queen And The Hopeless Sister

by Cybercitizen, kylmyyys



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Shameless flirt Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylmyyys/pseuds/kylmyyys
Summary: Finally reunited, Elsa and Anna have been enjoying their lives as sisters once again, but one day, Elsa starts acting a bit more than sisterly to Anna, outright flirting with her. What is Anna to do? (Elsanna, Canon)





	1. Chapter 1 - More Loving Than Usual

_Chapter 1 - More Loving Than Usual_

 

The ice was fresh on the frozen lake in the north mountains, the snow having fallen only a few hours earlier. Yesterday, this snowy land was a lush forest, but thanks to a certain ice queen, it was now a beautiful winter wonderland.

Out from the trees, two figures, Queen Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna, walked towards the lake, taking in the cool, refreshing air. They smiled and held hands, Anna wearing her blue winter dress Elsa had bought her the previous Christmas while the queen herself was wearing her usual blue ice dress.

Elsa smiled, putting her hands on her hips. She was very proud of her powers now, no longer wanting to fear them in any way, shape or form. She only wished to use them for good now, the good of making her little sister Anna happy.

Skitting forward to the side of the lake, Anna tapped the ice that had just frozen over. "It's solid Elsa."

"As it should be," Elsa remarked with a slight smirk. "Wouldn't want us falling in would we?"

"Well, I don't think you'd mind being in the frozen water," Anna chuckled, referring to her sister not being bothered by her own ice. "Me on the other hand..."

"I don't know," Elsa said in a rather upbeat tone. "I'd gladly warm you up if you got too cold out here." She ended that sentence with a slight wink.

A soft blush suddenly crept on Anna's cheek. She didn't know why, but the thought of being warmed up by Elsa, the literal snow queen was a little... fascinating in a way. She merely decided to respond in her usual dorky manner, not wanting to bring much attention to it.

"I don't need warming up! I'm already wearing a furry blue jacket!" She stated with a hint of pride.

Elsa's eyes darted down. She looked at the outfit starting from Anna's skirt and dragged her gaze up, at an agonizingly slow rate until she met Anna's eyes with her own. There was an odd twinkle in them. And, all right, maybe Anna wasn't an expert, but she was pretty sure Elsa - or anyone for that matter - had ever looked at her that way before. Her blush intensified.

"I guess you are, huh?" Elsa commented, realising that Anna was growing a little shy. "Like a little furry otter."

What was that even supposed to mean?

"Let's...let's just get back to skating," Anna suggested.

Elsa made a noise of agreement and grasped Anna's hand with one of her own, causing the princess to sigh in relief. This was normal. She wasn't sure how to handle Elsa's weird ogling.

The two of them stepped onto the icy lake, Elsa creating little skates under their shoes for them to slide along the ice with. When Elsa had first given her sister ice skates, Anna had been a little clumsy with them. Now, however, she had practically mastered the art of skating, an ice queen in her own right.

Anna pushed herself forward, twirling on the lake in a beautiful pirouette. She then giggled before coming to a stop. "Come on, Elsa! The ice is getting cold!"

"It already is cold," Elsa remarked, smirking. "But I know it's nice and warm where you are."

Another blush crept over Anna's cheeks. This was the second time Elsa had said something suggestive. Anna shook her head, pushing the thought to the back of her mind.

"Thanks, I hope you don't, uh, mind or anything?" She wasn't sure how to even respond to that. Maybe Elsa wasn't being suggestive at all. It was Anna the one who was interpreting everything incorrectly, so she needed to keep her own peculiarity to a minimum before things got weird.

"Oh I don't mind," Elsa replied, giggling. "I mean, hot and cold make so much sense together," Anna remembered Olaf saying something similar, and it was in relation to his love of summer and since Olaf was created by Elsa… no, Elsa was not flirting with her.

"You alright?" Elsa continued. She skated closer to Anna, putting a supportive hand on the lower part of the girl's back. She hadn't had to do this in months since the princess first began learning. Unfortunately, Anna felt her entire face heat up again and her focus dwindle. This was a bizarre day.

"I'm fine," she replied, adding a small chuckle for good measure.

Soon, the snow queen pulled Anna closer, her beautiful dress shimmering in the sunlight. Elsa gave a slight grin, one of mischief and giddiness, before gently taking Anna's mittened hands into her own.

She stared into Anna's eyes, deeply and very lovingly. "Shall we?"

Blushing, Anna quickly nodded and Elsa then held her sister close, before they started to glide across the ice together, holding hands tightly.

Strange thoughts were running through Anna's mind. Elsa was definitely not being herself. She rarely ever spoke in that manner, not even to her. Was this really her flirting or did Anna bump her head on a rock while on the way to the lake and this was just some weird hallucination?

Elsa's tight squeeze on her hand confirmed it was no illusion.

"Are you okay, Els?"

"I'm doing wonderful, thank you," she said with an air of regal pride, shooting yet another bright smile at Anna.

She was skating backwards, not even looking where she was going which Anna still could not comprehend how that was possible for the life of her. She didn't even have to pay attention to the direction they were going, the path of the movement. Elsa naturally led them without a second thought.

Elsa then sped off around the lake with Anna in tow, using a little of her ice magic as a small jet, twirling around in a particular shape around the middle of the lake. When all was said and done, Elsa stopped in the centre of her shape, closing her eyes and channelling her magic around her.

To Anna's amazement, Elsa's ice erupted into a display of bright colour, the colour of pink. Seeing Elsa's shape, Anna's cheeks turned a deep red. Elsa had skated her a love heart, right in the centre of their little ice rink, and it was glowing just for her.

Smirking, Elsa gave Anna a playful wink and skated back towards her, taking her hands. "What do you think? I worked really hard on it."

 _Lies_ , Anna thought. Such an act was trivial to a woman with as much magic as her sister. "It's uhh... Really..."

"Amazing? Astounding? Breathtaking?" She grinned and held Anna close, gently cupping her lower back very tightly with the palm of her hand.

A heart. Elsa really had skated a heart with her for the both of them.

"Your magic always is," Anna murmured. She ran a skate over the edge of some of the light. How it was even glowing, she'd never know. "Is this for me?"

"Of course it's for you, silly!" Elsa stated with a beaming grin, taking her hand.

"Wow, you really… thank you." Was Anna forgetting an important day or something? It wasn't anyone's birthday or some special holiday. She still forgot them sometimes since they didn't celebrate much when the gates were shut.

Elsa smirked, pulling Anna closer to her. Their faces were barely inches apart. Any closer, and they would have been practically kissing. The Queen's baby blues gazed into Anna's teal orbs, the corner of her mouth curved in a very flirtatious manner.

Utterly in awe, Anna felt herself sliding back. Elsa truly had a beautiful face. In fact, she really was one of the most beautiful women in the world, and now that same woman was making romantic advances to her.

Anna tried to comprehend it all. In that one series of events, Elsa had flirted with her more than any of her dream princes or princesses. Was this really happening? Yes, but Anna really didn't know what to say or how to react. How does one react when their gorgeous sister is flirting with them?

A cold hand touched Anna's cheek, and the princess felt her sister's forehead touch her own.

Smiling, Elsa brought them closer together, before finally saying the words, "You're so very welcome."

A bit of a delayed response, but Anna didn't care. She choked on any words that were trying to come out and forgot how to breathe.

Finally, Elsa released them. It could have been seconds or minutes. Anna wouldn't have known. She took a deep inhale and then released it, pressing gloved fingers against her temples. That really just happened. She was this close to kissing her sister, and she didn't exactly mind it either. The one thing holding her back was the sheer shock of the situation. How to even go about it and initiate it.

"Wanna go for another spin?" The Queen offered. "The sun is in the sky and this lake will be frozen all day." She held her sister's hand tightly.

"S-Sure," Anna shyly responded, humbly agreeing to the queen's request. She was starting to enjoy Elsa being so forwarded, but how she would tell the woman herself about it she didn't know. At least, she would still enjoy Elsa's company here in this beautiful winter scene.

xXx

 

Later that evening, after a long day of skating with a snowball fight or two in between, the two sisters returned home to their castle in Arendelle, Anna quite exhausted after gliding across the ice all day. She yawned and made her way into the entrance hall, her legs aching.

"Man... I didn't know you could skate like that," She remarked, as Elsa joined her, not even tired by one bit. But then again, Anna always knew her sister was more than human.

Elsa leaned down, quickly kissing Anna on the cheek. "I'm much more than meets the eye, Anna," she reminded her. "I'll have Gerda run you a bath to soothe those aching legs."

"Good," Anna agreed, trying her best to stretch her agony-filled thighs. "Warm water will ease my joints."

Smiling, the Queen left her in peace. "I'll see you for dinner then." And with that she headed off to her own bedroom, giving the young princess, much needed privacy and space.

Anna sighed, groaning as she stumbled up the stairs, taking unbuttoning her jacket and heading towards her own room. On the way, all she could think of was Elsa, Elsa and her flirty ways. Since when did sisters love each other like that? Well, quite a few obviously. Arendelle was one of the few kingdoms that accepted consensual incest relationships between siblings.

But her and Elsa? Anna had never thought of them like that. Sure, they had grown up together and spent every day together, but Anna always thought they were just friends nothing more. Then again, she didn't know much about love and its mysterious ways.

After the bath had been drawn for her, Anna finished getting undressed. She sighed as the warm water surrounded her aching joints and tender muscles. She could definitely spend a bit of time in here. Unfortunately, that also meant she could spend a bit of time processing everything that occurred today better. The compliments, the smirking, the heart. Had Elsa really meant all that, or was Anna looking too much into it?

And if it  _was_  the case. If Elsa truly had those kinds of feeling for her… then what? How Anna even acted upon them could happen a million different ways. She definitely felt the same. No question there.

Romantic reciprocation had to be treated tenderly and carefully, though. The last thing she needed was to put Elsa off by doing the wrong thing. No that wasn't even an option. She  _couldn't_ do the wrong thing. Anna couldn't scare her sister or make things awkward between them by being a dunce like usual. Not about something as fragile as… love.

She'd have to ask for advice later. Last time she came to a conclusion like this before, it was pretty far misplaced. Kristoff would know what to do.

Once her bath was finished, the young princess was soon changed into her beautiful green evening dress, the one she knew Elsa liked from her coronation ball. She figured if Elsa was going to be flirting with her, she might as well encourage it by wearing Elsa's favourite dress of hers.

Anna headed to the dining hall, trying to make sure all her shampoo had been washed from her strawberry blonde locks and said hair was neat in its bun, held together by her green hair clip. She skitted up to the door, before making a polite knock upon it.

The door was soon opened by one of the castle servants, to whom Anna bowed in respect. She then made her way to the table, licking her lips.

Elsa was at the other side of the table, still wearing her ice dress but now having done her hair up in a bun and wearing an icy tiara in her hair. Her cold blue, sensual eyes were gazing at Anna from where she sat, making the young princess very shy.

"I see the bath did you a world of good," she commented, as Anna took her seat. "Maybe we should have bathed together."

Flushing red, Anna looked at her food, before cutting up a piece of steak and putting it into her mouth, chewing softly. Elsa was on the offensive already.

"Maybe we should," she replied, trying her best to respond. "I bet you look great with your hair down- Out- Oh." She blushed again.

Giggling, Elsa adored the fact that Anna was trying to flirt back. This was going to be quite the cute little game between the two royal sisters.

Anna went to her drink, taking a large gulp before wiping her lips with her mouth. Even then, Elsa still giggled. There was nothing Anna couldn't do that wouldn't make the beautiful queen happy.

 _God, she has a cute laugh_ , Anna admitted, her cheeks rosy pink. She knew Elsa was beautiful, but adorable, that was new. Anna was supposed to be the cute one, but here she was, lost in Elsa's adorable gaze.  _Help_.

"Don't get too drunk, Anna," Elsa cautioned. "I'd like to make sure you get a good night's sleep, without a hangover." She then winked, inferring that she wanted to escort Anna to her room like a gentleman.

The princess hid her face behind her cup, now completely overcome by Elsa and her seductive advances. Why did her sister have to be so enticing? Where had she learned all these flirty skills? Perhaps she had always known them, some secret love magic that she had never told Anna.

Soon, dessert arrived for the two of them, consisting of chocolate and ice cream, made with Elsa's ice powers of course. As Anna spooked a piece of the frozen treat into her mouth, she watched Elsa calmly and comfortably help herself to some chocolate, chewing it slowly and thoroughly.

Even her eating is cute, Anna's mind wandered as she observed. Part of her wanted to try flirting back at Elsa, wanted to try and win her heart, but Anna knew she would be completely outclassed by her sister.

Anna didn't need to be psychic to tell that Elsa was completely in love with her at this point, and strangely... Anna was in love with her back. She did feel the same, but she was such a shy dork, she couldn't even say it.

By the time dinner was over, it was well past Anna's bedtime. She got up from her chair and walked over to Elsa, giving her sister a warm, loving hug.

"Goodnight, Anna," Elsa said, in a soft, almost motherly tone. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight... My Queen," Anna replied, blushing and turning before making her way to her bedroom in the castle. Today had been a rather strange day for the young princess indeed, but she knew that she would get the courage to tell Elsa she loved her.

When she had reached her room and changed into her nightgown, before lying down in her bed, she wondered if everything would still be the same after she told Elsa her feelings. Sisterly affection was one thing, but romance was another.

Very pressing questions indeed, but the young princess of Arendelle was a patient girl, most of the time. She then closed her eyes and let herself drift off into the pleasant embrace of sleep.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Here's the next Multichap of the day! This was a fic done by myself and Halladelle when we started working together at the start of the summer. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 - Fixing Her Up With You

_Chapter 2 - Fixing Her Up With You_

 

The next morning, Queen Elsa arose in her bed, stretching her arms outward. She sat upwards, her platinum blonde hair long and flopping all over her face. While everyone knew that Anna was the one with messy bed head, Elsa was so much worse.

She smiled a bit at the thought of her sister. Last night had gone exactly the way she had hoped it would; she knew beyond any doubt now that Anna was in love with her too. And that knowledge put a broad smile on her face, and a happy twinkle in her cool blue eyes. She hopped out of bed and walked over to her vanity, straightening out her hair.

"I can't wait to see Anna today," she said cheerily to her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair all fixed up now, she went back to her bed and straightened up the sheets, picking up her stuffed penguin. "I'm so excited, Sir Jorgenbjorgen!" she exclaimed. "Anna and I are finally going to be together!" She paused for a moment, then said, "I know, right? Today is going to be great!"

"That's really great Elsa!" The little penguin replied, via Elsa making a goofy voice. Stroking the small tuft of wool hair on his head, Elsa held her little friend close.

Feeling her heartbeat softly in her chest, Elsa had never felt so happy. All that flirting and forwardness that she had been practising for so long had now paid off. Anna was definitely interested in her. It would only be a matter of time before they were together again.

Elsa hadn't been sure about these feelings she'd been having for her sister. She hadn't even know where they had first started to creep up in the first place.

Perhaps it was on the day of her coronation, seeing her again for the first time in so many years? Or maybe it was when Anna had said the words I love you not long after the younger sister had been saved after sacrificing herself for Elsa?

Whenever they had sprung up from, Elsa was deeply in love with Anna and now she knew Anna felt the same. But, Elsa wouldn't rush this. After all, Anna was a little slow with these sorts of things.

She looked down at her little plushie once again, stroking his head. "So... when do you think I'll get to kiss her?" She asked excitedly.

"Who knows?" Sir Jorgenbjorgen answered, his voice again coming from Elsa's mouth. "Just give her a peck on the cheek from me!"

Elsa giggled. "I certainly will, my fine feathered friend."

The Queen then placed the small penguin back onto her bed, yawning softly. She would probably have a few tasks to take care of that morning, but being her usual, hard-working self, she would no doubt be able to get them all done quickly and efficiently, which would leave the rest of the day for her to spend with dear sister.

A warm smile crept over Elsa's lips, lips she hoped would be pressing Anna's own lips later that day.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff were out on a small rowboat on the fjord, each holding a fishing pole. Fishing wasn't exactly Anna's idea of a good time, but the fresh air was doing her a world of good. Plus, it gave her time to think over everything that had happened to her the previous day. While she was pleased to know how Elsa felt about her, she still wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to handle it.

"Hey, Kristoff?" she asked. "Can I talk to you about something kinda personal?

The ice harvester smiled. "Sure. Anything."

"I was wondering...what would you do if someone you had a crush on started flirting with you?"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, very confused at Anna's question. "Ummm... I'm not sure. I've never been much about love myself."

And I thought you were supposed to be from the family of love experts, Anna remarked in her mind, rolling her eyes. "Well, if you did have a crush and they flirted with you, what would you do?"

"Well..." The blonde man said, putting down his fishing rod and stroking his chin. "I guess I would probably try and accept them flirting with me, and if I they really did like me in the same way, I guess I'd ask them out or something? Look, I'm not exactly an expert on this. The only love stuff I've picked up is the stuff my family tends to spout out."

Anna groaned, placing her head in her arms. Kristoff's family of trolls were good for advice, but she doubted they would have any advice for this situation. She then went back and picked up her fishing pole, casting it off into the fjord again.

Maybe asking Kristoff wasn't such a good idea after all. She could handle Elsa flirting with her and perhaps if she just talked to her about it, things would go very well.

Before Anna could think any more, Kristoff spoke again.

"So... who is it that you've got flirting with you, feisty pants?" Kristoff then inquired, politely and with a slight smirk.

Blushing furiously, Anna slapped Kristoff on the back. "It's none of your business!" She denied with a face full of embarrassed red.

Kristoff chuckled. "Come on, Anna, you can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets."

Anna hesitated. "You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course," he replied, drawing an X over his heart with the tip of his finger. "Why, is it a girl?"

The princess sighed, but slowly nodded. "Yes," she admitted, "it's a girl."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," he said calmly, returning his attention to his fishing line. "If there's one thing the trolls taught me, it's that you should be free to love whoever you want."

"Yeah well, this girl is kind of a special case," Anna then stated, gulping a little bit. She then looked down at her fishing rod, slightly embarrassed again.

Looking over his shoulder, Kristoff asked. "Wait, is she a princess like you?"

"S-sort of," Anna stated. She was still unsure of saying Elsa's name here. After all, while it was uncommon for sisters to be in love, Kristoff would probably be very confused by it all.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" he inquired.

Anna blushed anxiously. "I'm going to just tell you her name, okay? But I want you to swear to me that what I say NEVER leaves this boat. Do you understand?"

"Why are you so worried about it?" Kristoff asked.

"Just swear it!" Anna snapped.

Kristoff raised his hands in a calm-down gesture. "Okay, okay, I swear. Yeesh, Feisty-pants, calm down."

The princess sighed. "Thank you, Kristoff. The name of the girl I'm in love with...it's...it's Elsa."

"Elsa?" he asked. "As in...  _your_  Elsa?"

She nodded, averting her eyes. "Yes. I...I've fallen in love with my sister."

They both were silent for a long moment, Anna's words hanging in the air between them like a load of laundry hung out to dry. If there wasn't already a definition for awkward silence, this was it.

Anna closed her eyes, praying to all the gods and divine beings she believed in that Kristoff would be alright with this. She crossed her fingers, muttering her prayers under her breath.

Just then, breaking the silence, Kristoff spoke.

"Does she know?"

The princess of Arendelle turned her head and merely replied with. "I'm not sure... maybe... wait, what? You aren't weirded out by this?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I'm used to weird stuff, so it doesn't bother me."

"Oh," Anna said, not quite sure what to make of Kristoff's nonchalant response. "Well, in any case, yes, I think she does know. We went out ice skating yesterday, and she was flirting with me almost nonstop. It kept going, even over dinner. I've never felt more awkward in my life."

"Why? Didn't you like it?"

"Of course I did. I just didn't know how to flirt back."

Kristoff laughed. "So you had your gorgeous sister flirting with you and you didn't know how to flirt back to her?" He ruffled her hair. "Anna, you are a complete and utter dork."

The Princess sighed. "I know... But I want to tell her though. Me and her would be the perfect couple!"

"What exactly is your problem in the first place with her?" Kristoff then asked her.

"It's just that...I don't really know how to put my feelings into words," she explained. "I don't want to just tell her that I love her; I feel like she deserves more than just that."

Kristoff then came up with a rather clever idea. An idea he thought would no doubt help the young princess with her love troubles. Before he could speak, however, Anna then saw her fishing line being tugged in the water and the pole being pulled towards the bow of the boat.

"I got a bite!" She exclaimed, before grabbing onto the rod with two hands. "Woah! This is a big one!"

"Hang on, I'll help!" Kristoff called to her, grabbing Anna's sides and holding her steady. All they needed to do was hoist Anna's catch out of the Fjord.

Anna strained, biting her lip in frustration. She wouldn't let this fish be one of the many that got away from her line.

She struggled and fought with all her might, trying to reel in the fish. "Come on, you stupid fish," she grunted. "Come to Mama!"

The fish gave one final, titanic JERK of the line, pulling the fishing pole from the princess' hands. The sudden tug threw off her equilibrium, and she frantically waved her arms in a vain attempt to keep her balance. Finally, she fell out of the boat and into the cool water of the fjord.

"Anna! Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed, rushing to the side of the boat, but as he looked into the icy water, he gulped. There was no sign of Anna, not even a thread of strawberry blonde hair. "Oh... Shit, Elsa's gonna kill me with an ice sword."

Just then, she broke through the surface, coughing. "Stupid fish ruined my dress!" she groused. "Now I know what Hans felt like when his horse dumped him in."

Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god..." He reached his hands down to Anna for her to grab onto and pull herself back onto the boat.

Anna grabbed the hands of her friend, feeling herself being hoisted out of the cool water. As she slumped onto the seat of the boat, she wiped her very wet hair out of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked her.

Groaning, Anna nodded. "Yeah I'll live... but I'll need a change of clothes when we get home."

"And you could probably do with a hot bath, too," he remarked. "That water's not half cold."

"But I just had a bath last night..." Anna whined. "Well... maybe Elsa won't flirt with me now, I mean, who'd flirt with a girl who stinks of fish."

The ice harvester then smirked, remembering his idea that he had come up with to help Anna in her relationship with Elsa. He then leaned over to Anna, smiling.

"By the way Anna, I think I know of a way you can get with Elsa without you worrying about speaking to her face to face."

Raising an eyebrow in scepticism, Anna looked directly at Kristoff. "How?"

Just then, Kristoff snapped his fingers. "Anna, that's it! That's how you can get with Elsa!"

"Wait, what? I'm not sure I follow."

"You said it yourself," he explained. "Elsa won't flirt with you now. But what if you weren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

Kristoff then moved over to Anna, whispering his plan into the princess's ear. As Anna listened to his words, a wide grin appeared on her face. Once Kristoff had finished, Anna hugged him tightly, thanking him profusely for his help.

"Kristoff! That's brilliant!" She cheered. "I'll see what I can do when I get back to the castle and out of these," She sniffed her clothes. "Wet clothes."

"Pleasure to be of service, Princess," Kristoff replied, happy to have helped.

xXx

 

Later that day, Elsa was striding through the halls of the castle, wondering where on earth Anna could have gotten to. She had left her a message saying she was going out on a trip with Kristoff, but that was so many hours now and Elsa had gotten worried.

She walked through the halls, holding her hands to her chest in slight worry. She knew Anna would be back soon, but she was a bit of a worry wuss.

Thankfully, her powers were very much under control now, so there would be no fears of any icy accidents, but Elsa herself was still quite worried.

 _Where are you, Anna?_  Her mind wondered. She continued to wander around the halls, looking from side to side as she checked every nook and cranny in the ornate royal building. First the places Anna would most likely be, then to the places she'd probably been at only a handful of times in her life. The princess was nowhere. She should have been back by now, the royal ice harvester's sleigh had been back for hours, so where exactly was she?

Elsa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. As the queen continued conducting the thorough investigation into her sister's whereabouts, she was suddenly approached by her butler Kai, the older man bowing before her with respect.

Elsa sighed, disappointed that she had been interrupted. "What is it, Kai?"

"Sorry to disturb you, your majesty, but a matter has arisen that requires your attention," the old butler replied. "It seems you have a suitor visiting you."

"Wait, what? A suitor? Now?" Elsa inquired, raising an eyebrow in distinct confusion.  _Of, all the times..._  She wasn't too fond of the whole suitor process, to begin with, and had tried to avoid it as best as she could. Besides, she had feelings for only one girl in Arendelle, and that was Anna.

The old butler nodded. "Yes. They requested to see you immediately, my queen. I've already had a few of the maids escort her to one of your private chambers. She's waiting for you now."

 _Her?_ The Queen had no choice but to reluctantly agree. She didn't want to seem rude to whoever this was. Even though this person coming entirely unannounced was a bit ungracious. "Very well, Kai. I'll meet with her right away."

"Of course," Kai stated, before bowing.

Making her way down in the other direction of the corridor, Elsa sighed. She would likely just have to politely turn down the suitor when she saw her. It was rather common for her to get female suitors, since the Queen was openly a lesbian, but even then she would turn them down.

She just hoped Anna was alright though. Her sister had actually encouraged her to try a few dates with the women who wished to court the queen and Elsa had accepted, but no one made her feel as good as Anna did. No woman or girl could match that.

Finally, Elsa arrived outside of the room where her suitor would be waiting. She put on a straight, sombre face, one of slight regret and understanding, a face she had practised many, many times.

Elsa then turned the knob and entered the room, taking a deep breath.

She walked into her private chamber, and was met by a posh-looking noblewoman in a cream ball gown with rosemaling along the hem, long gloves, and a jacket. She had a wide-brimmed hat perched atop her head, and hanging from it was a veil which obscured her face.

Smiling, Elsa bowed in respect. "Hello," she said politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss...?"

"Lady Sophie Herriot," the woman answered, her voice laden with a French accent. She Walked over to Elsa, bowing dramatically. "I am very pleased to meet you, Mada- My Queen."

Elsa bit her lip to keep from giggling. She knew exactly who was hiding under that veil and behind that accent.  _Oh, Anna, you're not fooling anyone_ , she thought to herself. The princess was a great many things, but a convincing actress was not one of them.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well, Lady Herriot. Please, come sit and have some tea with me." She gestured to a nearby table, on which a tea kettle and two cups were already waiting for them.

"Oh, no thank you," Lady Sophie replied. "I do not care for the tea, please. It is upsetting to  _ma petite_  belly."

Her constant fidgeting only proved to Elsa that Princess Anna had absolutely no plan. The queen was glad she at least had the tea. On numerous accounts, she had to drag the cup up and take a sip to hide her involuntary grin.

"Did you have anything in mind that you hoped to accomplish today, Lady Sophie?" Elsa asked, hoping her amusement didn't leak through too much. If  _she_  wasn't careful, it would give her away too, but that didn't mean she wouldn't have some fun in the process. "Leaning of Arendelle's culture, our marriage customs… Getting to know me, perhaps?"

Anna sputtered. "I'm w-well aware of your culture and customs."

"Good." Elsa stared at her. "I love an educated woman."

Through the veil, she pictured the rise of red on the girl's cheeks, going all the way down to her neck.

"So that leaves the option of getting to know me," Elsa continued, leaning forward. "Unless you have anything else to add?"

A subtle shake of the head. Anna released a small posh giggle to diffuse the situation, but Elsa wouldn't let that happen. Not just yet.

She smiled a bit. As much fun as it had been to play along with Anna's little game, she figured it was high time to put an end to it. "Lady Herriot, may I ask a favour of you?"

" _Oui_ , of course," she replied.

"May I kiss you?"

The noblewoman's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but it would seem that my ears are, how you say, not the best. Would you please repeat?"

The queen smiled wider. "Certainly. May I kiss you?" she repeated, speaking slowly and deliberately so that there was no way she could be misunderstood.

Lady Sophie's cheeks went bright red. "O-oh. That is what I had thought you said. But I am afraid that this kiss is, ah, out of  _le_  question."

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Elsa inquired calmly.

"W-well..." Lady Sophie began. "Because...in my family, we do not give the kisses until the day of the wedding. That is why I wear this veil, you see."

Elsa leaned forward a bit. "Come now, Lady Sophie. There's no need to be so shy. There's nobody here but you and me."

"Um...I...er...uh..." Sophie stammered.

With the tips of her fingers, Elsa lifted up the veil to expose Lady Sophie's lips. "Just relax, Lady Sophie."

"B-but I-" she tried to object.

Before Sophie could utter another syllable, however, her voice was stolen from her as Elsa's lips touched her own in a soft, tender kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Sister's Bond

_Chapter 3 - A Sister's Bond_

 

Anna found herself with cool, soft lips kissing her own, her disguise having been shedded by her sister's advances. Her veil had been lifted and was resting on the top of her hat, with Elsa's hands cupping her cheeks as she tenderly embarrassed her.

Her older sister had closed her eyes, sighing softly as she shared this first beautiful kiss with her dearest Anna, her heart beaming like the sun in the midday sky. Elsa's fingers stroked Anna's peachy skin, professing all of her love to her dearest sister.

Soon enough, Anna felt Elsa pull away, the beautiful blonde smirking at her and removing her hat. She grinned.

"So... you thought you could play this trick on me, did you, Anna?" Elsa wondered, with a rather flirty looking grin.

The Princess blushed softly. "How did you know it was me?"

"I knew from the moment I walked into the room," the queen laughed. "You really need to work on your acting." She kissed the tip of Anna's nose. "And your disguises."

The redhead blushed a bit. "Well, now that you mention it, there's one thing I'd like you to help me improve on."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I want to be a better kisser."

Elsa smiled knowingly. "Why don't you kiss me right now, so I can see if you need improvement at all."

Anna leaned forward, capturing Elsa's lips with her own. While their previous kiss had been soft and tender, this one was much deeper, and more passionate.

The princess rubbed the tip of her tongue against Elsa's lips, asking for permission to enter. As if in answer, the blonde's mouth opened slightly, and the two tongues soon began to dance and twirl with one another like a couple in a ballroom dance.

Elsa tilted her head to the side and snaked a hand behind Anna to pull the princess closer, fingers lightly grazing her back.  _Her lips are so soft_ , Anna thought. Every movement Elsa made began waking up nerves that Anna never knew she even had. She whimpered, feeling the sparks of electricity buzzing in her blood. If  _this_  could be improved…

Then all too soon, Elsa pulled away, but not before taking Anna's lower lip between her teeth. She grinned at Anna. There was even a dusting of red across her cheeks.

"S-So how did I do?" Anna asked while flushing red.

"I don't know," her sister began. "I might need to test you on your skills again. Just to be sure."

Anna giggled, giving her a light shove.

The blonde haired queen smiled, gazing lovingly into her little sister's turquoise-blue eyes. "I love you, Anna," she said finally. "More than anything in the whole world."

Anna blushed, smiling back, and finally getting something off her chest. "I...I love you too, Elsa." She shyly hugged Elsa tightly, crying soft little tears.

Stroking Anna's hair, Elsa smiled, before kissing Anna's head. She and Anna were finally in love, in each other's arms. This moment had been so long in the making, but it had been well worth the wait. A sense of pride filled Elsa's heart.

Still crying tears of happiness, Anna held Elsa close. Her heart was fluttering like a little butterfly, up in the skies above. It wasn't so hard after all, but what would come next, that was now on her mind. She then looked up at Elsa, smiling at her.

Elsa cupped Anna's cheek, and leaned closer, touching foreheads with her. "So... are you okay with this? Me being in love with you?"

"More than okay," Anna replied, holding Elsa in her arms.

Elsa grinned, before kissing Anna's cheek. "Good... because I will never stop loving you, my beautiful, adorable little snowflake."

At that moment, Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder, letting her hand meet Elsa's and intertwining fingers with the queen's own. She sighed softly, knowing what needed to be asked of the beautiful woman who now had her heart and soul.

"Elsa... will you be my girlfriend?" She asked in a polite, cute little voice.

The queen positively beamed and gave Anna's fingers a little squeeze. "Oh, Anna, I'd love to be. I thought you'd never ask."

"Sort of hard not to with all the romantic advances." Elsa knew how much of a sucker Anna was for all the cute, corny actions that Elsa did, and she fully took advantage of the knowledge. Especially when the girl's heart was already at the mercy of the queen.

Anna leaned over to give the beauty next to her a kiss on the cheek. Today really was a great day after all. It was crazy how unsure she was about all of this in the beginning. Of course, Elsa loved her back. She was kind of stupid not to see it before now. All the progress they made. All the time they spent together. It made sense that it would lead to this, and their relationship was even more perfect now because of it.

They were girlfriends now, sister-girlfriends. Anna couldn't wipe the grin off her face if she wanted to.

Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna's lips again, tightly and firmly. She pressed her hands on Anna's chest, pushing more into their beautiful kiss. She moaned and sighed, holding the princess close to her.

Smiling and giggling as Elsa smooched her, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, getting the hang of being kissed so tenderly by another woman. Her mouth opened and she let Elsa's tongue travel inside.

Tears fell from Elsa's cheeks, the revelation that she finally had her Anna sinking in deep into her soul. She pulled the girl closer and closer to her chest, the fire in her heart burning ever so brightly indeed.

Both women were now making out, their lips meeting and parting in so many beautiful ways.

Eventually, Elsa pulled away, sighing softly and embracing Anna in her arms. She knew exactly what she needed to do, her heart pounding softly.

Anna rested her head on Elsa's chest, removing her gloves and jacket and touching her sister, skin to skin.

Looking at Anna, Elsa spoke with love in her voice. "Anna... Would you do me the honour of being my date to a ball this evening?"

"A-a ball?" Anna stuttered slightly. "I didn't know there was a party tonight."

"Oh but there is something to celebrate, my love," Elsa cooed cutely, beaming again. "Us."

The princess blushed, curling up into her sister's arms and sighing. It sounded like a dream, a ball with her beautiful Elsa. One where they would actually get to dance. She giggled and held Elsa close to her, stroking her hair softly.

"Yes," she spoke with pride, feeling Elsa pet her with a single cold finger. "Yes... let's have a big party... and tell everyone that we're together."

Elsa grinned brightly, before cuddling Anna close to her. "I love you so much, Anna."

"I love you too," Anna replied, before nearly falling asleep in Elsa's warm, loving embrace.

xXx

 

Later that evening, Elsa sat in front of her dressing room mirror, putting on her makeup. She could barely remember the last time she had been this excited; she and Anna were going to the ball together!

She looked over at Sir Jorgenbjorgen, smiling. "What do you think I should wear for Anna tonight?" she asked the stuffed penguin. "I want to wear something different than my ice dress. Something that she'll really like."

The little penguin only stared at Elsa from his perch on her dresser, merely replying in silence.

Elsa sighed. "I guess she wouldn't mind this... I mean, she did fall for me in this dress... But I really want to impress her and dazzle her."

Her mind then wandered to the fairy tales she read as a child, the ones where dashing princes would ride into dark forests, saving beautiful princesses from towers guarded by fearsome dragons.

In a way, Elsa was Anna's dashing prince, having been protecting and caring for her all these years.

Just then, the most brilliant idea formed in Elsa's mind. She knew exactly what she would wear.

Looking upwards, Elsa suddenly created a long ladder for herself, one that led straight up to the attic above her bedroom. She climbed up the ladder and pushed open the hatch to her attic, finding herself in the dusty old room. It had been so many years since anyone had come up here, including herself. When she and Anna were reunited, Elsa had most of the items from their past that reminded of them of their separation, her gloves among many other things, hidden away up here.

But Elsa wasn't looking for anything of hers and Anna's. She was looking for something a little more... older. She then spied a large chest on the room, with a tag upon it.

Moving over to the chest, she checked the tag. A smile crossed her lips. She had found what she was looking for.

She carried the chest down the ladder she had created, using a small gust of icy wind to help support her weight as she held the heavy container in her hands. When she was in her room, she pried open the old chest with an ice instrument and let her eyes be met with an item of clothing that brought back memories.

Lying in the chest was an old royal suit, one of a dark grey material and a red sash along the waist, with gold trim along the shoulders and arms. It was a fine uniform, one that had belonged to her late father and one Elsa knew would gladly define her as Anna's dashing prince.

"Look Jorgen!" She cooed, holding the little penguin over the chest. "It's Papa's old suit... I don't think he'd mind me borrowing it? would he?"

"Of course not!" Jorgen responded, via Elsa's voice. "He would be so proud of you."

Elsa sighed knowingly. "I know, dear."

Soon, she had put the suit on and was standing in the mirror, adjusting the jacket so it fit her more slender frame rather than the bulky man it had been tailored for. Staring at herself, Elsa smirked, tracing a finger along the glass of her reflection.

"Queen Elsa, you are one attractive woman," Elsa cooed, before giggling. "Hmmm... Should I wear my hair up or down?" She thought for a second before deciding upon an updo. After all, she was going to a formal occasion and needed to be presentable.

It took a few moments to tie her hair up with icy blue ribbon, but now it was in a bun, much like how it was on Elsa's coronation.

Elsa knew her outfit was finished now, but she knew that just this alone wouldn't impress Anna. She needed that flair that had wowed her sister on the ice palace all those years ago, that magic (no pun intended) that only she could bring.

Magic... that's what she needed. Elsa remembered how her coronation dress, the one that eventually became her famous ice gown, once belonged to her mother. It was an old dress the queen wore in her younger years, one that was eventually passed down to Elsa.

While she had been channelling her mother for so long, she knew now was the time to respect her father and channel his spirit inside of her tonight.

Elsa then held her hands over her body, closing her eyes and letting go of all her feelings and emotions, letting the magic flow from her body. Her clothes were then coated in an icy blue glow as the magic began to do its work, obeying Elsa's thoughts.

The cotton and metal of the suit was replaced with knitted snow and ice, her pants taking on a similar icy look. Elsa closed her eyes, letting herself be changed, be altered into a form more suitable for impressing and wooing her dearest Anna.

When she opened her eyes again, Elsa knew her transformation was finally complete. She had now completely remade her outfit into an icy suit, with a small cape jutting out from the back. Now on her head, was a gorgeous icy tiara and her suit had also changed and now fitted her form beautifully.

With the deed done, Elsa looked over at Sir Jorgebjorgen, smiling. "Think she'll love me now?"

"You'll knock her dead!" Jorgen encouraged her.

Elsa smirked. "Now... time to go show my true love a beautiful evening."

A few minutes later, the beautiful queen of Arendelle walked down to the ballroom of her castle, hoping to find the party in full swing. To her surprise, it was the busiest it had ever been. As she walked through the door to the left of the room, she saw a large crowd had arrived, all dressed in their formal best, clapping and cheering for her.

Waving back, Elsa blushed softly. She thought being dressed up like this would be a little embarrassing for everyone. After all, seeing a woman in pants was a rather unusual sight in Arendelle. But there were no shocked faces in that crowd, only happy smiles.

After standing on the stage for a few moments, Elsa saw the crowd peel to one side, all of them making way for the one whom Elsa wished to see.

The Queen blushed softly, her eyes were met with a beautiful sight.

Being led towards her by Kristoff, was Anna, wearing a beautiful new green ball gown with gloves and poofy shoulders. In her hair was a silver tiara and her face was heavily made up. After making their way through the crowd, Anna walked up to Elsa, beaming brightly.

Feeling her heart skip a beat, Elsa held Anna's arms. "Hi," she merely said in greeting to the beautiful princess standing before her.

"Hey," Anna said in reply. She leaned closer and the two sisters closed each other's eyes, before letting their lips join in a soft, sweet, beautiful kiss.

Elsa kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her true love tightly, as the crowd cheered and applauded the new couple, displaying their love so truly, and publicly as well.

Lips were crashed tightly together, as Anna's gloved arms felt the wonderful, silky material of Elsa's jacket and the princess's tongue gently pushed against Elsa's bottom lip as they kissed.

Eventually, the two of them pulled away and the noise of the crowd died down, leaving the two of them alone and in each other's company. Anna held Elsa's hand, looking up at Elsa with a beaming grin.

Smiling, Elsa was the first to speak. "That's a beautiful new dress you are wearing, Anna," she commented, complimenting her sister's appearance.

"Thanks!" the princess chirped. "Kristoff helped me pick it out."

"Well, you look beautiful."

Anna smiled. "You look beautifuller... or should I say, handsomer?" She giggled, before kissing Elsa again, and again and again.

Giggling, Elsa pushed her sister away a little bit. The young princess seemed to have become quite addicted to Elsa's kisses, an addiction Elsa was thankful there was no cure for. She held Anna against her chest, softly beginning to waltz with her on the dance floor.

"So... you like my suit then?" Elsa assumed, smirking at her darling Anna.

Her lover nodded. "It looks... utterly amazing on you. I never figured you for a pants girl." She smirked. "Or is that just part of being a lesbian."

"Now, Anna," Elsa chided her. "You shouldn't believe in stereotypes."

"But you look great in pants!" Anna replied, nuzzling her forehead against Elsa. "So... who's suit did you steal to make this? Oh, wait! Don't tell me... it was Kai wasn't it?"

Sighing, Elsa confessed the truth. "Actually... it was Papa. I have some of our parents clothes up in my attic."

"Oh..." Anna looked down, before pulling apart. She hadn't really had time to think about if their parents would have been proud of them for being a couple, or being in love for that matter. "Elsa... do you think-"

A sweet loving kiss then cut her off, before the voice of an angel spoke. "They would have. They would be happy for us, Anna. Never forget that."

Anna nodded. "I won't... now, King Elsa," she said in a flirty voice. "Kiss me again."

Elsa grinned. "Gladly." She then dipped Anna down in her arms and placed their lips together tightly, passionately kissing and professing her love for the dear princess. In this moment, one of Elsa's many dreams had come true. Now... all she needed to do, was wonder how she was going to make Anna her wife.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so ends this next cute fic! Thanks to Matty for helping with that last chapter :3

See you next time everyone!


End file.
